battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
The Test Range is a gameplay feature introduced in Battlefield 4. Similar to the tutorial mode in Battlefield 1943, the Test Range was originally added to assist newer players in practicing how to utilize vehicles like helicopters and jets as well as weapons within a private environment before doing so online. Players can choose from any weapons or equipment they have unlocked, and make use of all vehicle types and Battle Pickups. Bases US Deployment The US Deployment contains a shooting range with pairs of man-sized targets. Each target falls in a single hit from a firearm or knife attack. Each pair of targets will return upright when both are knocked down. There are a total of 16 targets, four of which in the far back are moving targets, mainly to assist the player in learning to lead or lag their target from long distances. In front of the player spawn all Battle Pickups, all of them available in-game. All versions appear of those weapons that have different configurations. To the left of where the player spawns are both a .50 Cal emplacement and TOW missile that can be used to fire at two RHIB boats. To the left is a crate that can resupply the player's ammo, although only to the normal maximal-capacity. The ammo box replenishes any gadget or grenade if the player switches to such equipment (again, only to the normal max. capacity). (PC players can bind and .) A Quad Bike spawns behind the player in case if they want to quickly transverse to the airfield (B) or the dock ©. Behind the player and facing the open water is a switch that launches two explosive barrels, to provide a "skeet shooting" experience. Another .50 Cal and TOW emplacement built into watchtowers face towards the rear. Alpha An M142 HIMARS, LAV-25, LAV-AD, M1A2 Abrams, and MRAP spawn here. To the north there is a Type 98, and a ZBD-09 that can be shot at. Four UAV drones fly around that can be used as target practice for guided missile users and the LAV-AD. An AAV-7A1 AMTRAC spawns behind the wooden fences. Bravo The B spawn is an airfield where the player can pilot helicopters. The player must be in the deploy menu in order to spawn and pilot a jet. A few buggies spawn at the end of the airfield that can be used as target practice. As said before, four UAV drones fly overhead that can be used as practice on jets and helicopters. Charlie One RHIB, one RCB and a PWC are located here. Two attack boat targets and two PWC targets spawn in the water. There is a building, much like one featured in Paracel Storm, located inland from the C point. Players can enter and, with the help of explosives, demolish this building. Gallery TestRange2.jpg TestRange3.jpg Trivia *As the AMTRAC retains its "team vehicle" status (and "friendly fire" protection) even when there are no occupants, it cannot be destroyed unless the player somehow manages to overturn it. *The map only allows for US vehicles to be used. *Previously, there had been a bench with ammo-boxes at the US-deployment, but this has now been replaced by a bigger crate (One can switch classes and replenish ammo to the maximum. capacity as opposed to the previous 100). *There is a small piece of land under the jet spawn protruding from the water. The role of this piece of land is unknown, it is only accessible by helicopters and jets as it is out of bounds. It can be stood on, though the out-of-bounds warning will appear. References Category:Features of Battlefield 4